memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
American Indian
]] Chakotay, the Native American first officer of in 2377]] The American Indian (or Native American) refers to the indigenous Human inhabitants of the North and South American continents of Earth. Those areas were heavily settled by more technologically-advanced Humans from other continents after the 15th century, leading to the destruction of many indigenous cultures. Some Native American cultures experienced a resurgence in the 23rd and 24th centuries. They adapted to their times and circumstances, some tribes including alien species such as the Ferengi, Klingons, and Vulcans as totem spirits. ( ) In the distant past, extraterrestrials known as Sky Spirits came from the Delta Quadrant to Earth, where they genetically altered a group of primitive Humans. These inheritors carried a similar affinity to the land as the Sky Spirits and spread across the globe, giving rise to the Native American and Amazonian peoples. The Sky Spirits returned periodically but eventually found no trace of their inheritors. Descendants of their inheritors, the Rubber Tree People, were discovered living away from Earth in the 24th century. ( ) In the 6th century, a benevolent alien being known as Kukulkan visited the Mayan civilization and contributed to their development, and was worshipped as a god. Kulkulkan returned in the 12th century, visiting and influencing the Aztec culture. ( ) A group of alien anthropologists, called the Preservers, visited Earth in the 18th century. The Preservers transplanted a group of Native Americans, including people from the Delaware, Navajo, and Mohican tribes, to a class M planet where they were able to live undisturbed. ( ) Scenes of Native American life including tepees and a canoe could be seen in the resetting time stream as the timeline realigned itself. ( ) Davy Crockett was a celebrated "Indian fighter". ( ) Native American tribes had traditions about displays of dominance, such as "counting coup," which were noted by Data when observing similar behaviors in the Ligonians. ( ) By the 2270s, Starfleet permitted Native Americans to express their culture as part of their uniforms. At the time of the V'Ger threat, at least three Native Americans were among the crew of the ( ) One group of Native Americans left Earth in the mid-22nd century, dissatisfied with changing Terran attitudes towards nature. After two centuries of searching, they created a new colony on Dorvan V, although the system it was in was disputed ground. With the new Cardassian Treaty, the planet was ceded to the Cardassians, and the was sent to relocate the tribe. The tribe however, decided to stay and leave the Federation. ( ) American Indian planets * Amerind * Dorvan V American Indian tribes * Comanche * Delaware * Hopi * Lakota (See: ) * Mayan * Mohican * Navajo * Yukon (See: ) American Indian descendants * Anthwara * Chakotay * Crazy Horse (See: ) * Joe Falling Hawk * Goro * Katowa * Kolopak * Lakanta * Lumo * Miramanee * Salish * Tecumseh (See: ) * Wakasa * Dawson Walking Bear * List of unnamed Native American descendants Ships with American Indians names * * * * * * * Sacajawea * References * * * * ** ** * * ** ** ** Background At least two Native Americans have been seen to be a member of the Maquis (one unnamed and the other being Commander Chakotay). External link * Category:Earth groups de:Amerikanischer Ureinwohner es:Indios Americanos